Final Fantasy XV Prologue Parting Ways
Final Fantasy XV Prologue Parting Ways is a web novel available for free that shows what Prince Noctis and his friends were doing right before the game's start. This is an English translation of an audio drama CD that was only released in Japan. It is part of the Final Fantasy XV Universe. Story Noctis heads to the Citadel in the Audi R8 Star of Lucis car driven by Ignis Scientia. Noctis is to see his father, King Regis, to talk about his upcoming journey for Altissia, where his wedding to Lady Lunafreya will take place. The car is Noctis's, but usually Ignis drives him in his own car. They use the Audi because Captain Drautos wants to use it to ferry guests to the treaty-signing ceremony later. Noctis will soon be taking the Regalia, King Regis's car, but neither Noctis nor Ignis can anticipate what it will be like to drive outside the Crown City. In the Citadel, Drautos is waiting to meet them. To Ignis's surprise, Drautos asks Ignis to make himself available for Regis to see him later, as they won't be meeting him yet. Drautos assures they will meet the king the next day before Noctis's departure. The date of the treaty-signing is still undecided. In the Citadel entrance hall, Iris Amicitia speaks with an attendant, Ignis's uncle, asking to see her father, who is still in a meeting. Noctis asks Ignis's uncle if Regis is around, but he is not available. Iris is sad she doesn't get to go to the wedding. She has brought a change of clothes for her father who's been so busy lately with the preparations for the treaty that he sleeps at the Citadel. Noctis and Ignis head to Noctis's quarters. A pair of guards stationed in the hallway greet Noctis with a formal bow, although Noctis detests such formalities. Two Kingsglaive soldiers rush past them without greeting Noctis. Ignis explains Kingsglaive soldiers aren't from the Crown City and speculates the Niflheim Empire's terms leave them with mixed feelings, as everything outside the city would become imperial territory. Noctis doesn't know if he will still use his room at the Citadel after the wedding, as Luna would live with him. Noctis tells Ignis to pack whatever Ignis thinks Noctis will need on the trip and they reminisce of the times they snuck out of the Citadel together. Noctis had hated being stuck in the Citadel as he couldn't get a moment alone, though he knows it is because everyone worried about him. After sustaining a childhood injury, Noctis had become taciturn, and a worried Ignis had thus accompanied Noctis to secret trips and then taken the fall when they were caught. Noctis wants to take his wooden Carbuncle figurine to "keep them safe on the road". As he packs his sword, Noctis remembers how he used to practice warping with it. After getting a call that the king cannot see them that day, Ignis departs. At the Crownsguard's training hall, Clarus Amicitia tells Gladiolus, his son, about the security measures in place during the signing ceremony of the treaty between Lucis and Niflheim. The Marshal Cor Leonis will be on external patrol that day and the Crownsguard will operate as usual. Only the bare minimum will be on duty, as the Citadel will be left to the Kingsglaive. The peace has brought along many changes, including the role of the Crownsguard whose new place will be with the people rather than the king. Clarus doesn't mind as protecting the populace ensures their support for Regis, as the Amicitia family has but one duty: to safeguard and support the king. Clarus asks Gladiolus to keep Prince Noctis safe, not just as the next king, but as a comrade and a true friend. Cor arrives with Prompto Argentum who has arrived for his Crownsguard uniform. Prompto is nervous to be meeting Clarus, and affirms he has completed his self-defense training for the journey. Gladiolus and Prompto leave and the atmosphere becomes solemn. Clarus notes Drautos hasn't looked well lately. Cor is unhappy the Crownsguard has been excluded from everything related to the signing, and Clarus reminds him that the new orders are for the Crownsguard to protect the people of Lucis, and says Kingsglaive are the only ones who can fight the empire. Prompto wants to show his parents his new clothes, considering it proof of being worthy to go on the trip. Prompto doesn't see his parents much ever since he was a kid. Gladiolus is going out to eat with his family. In the Kingsglaive briefing room, Drautos asks Libertus Ostium for Nyx Ulric, because someone needs to drop the prince off to his place as thanks for using his car. Libertus is a Kingsglaive soldier who wants peace, but is not happy with the terms. He has injured his leg in a recent engagement. Noctis is in his room when he gets a call from Ignis who is too busy to pick Noctis up, but promises Drautos has arranged someone. His business at the Citadel complete, Libertus heads home when he stumbles and the crutches tumble from his grasp. Iris helps him and asks if he is one of the Kingsglaive. She introduces herself and explains her father and brother are in the Crownsguard and that she is friends with the prince. Libertus thinks Iris has missed Noctis leaving, and calls Nyx to confirm that Noctis is already at home. Iris is sad because the day was a special day. She has his number but has never called him before because Gladiolus would be angry. Libertus encourages Iris to call anyway, and Iris does so, telling Noctis to be careful and wishes him all the best. Night has fallen by the time Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus arrive to help Noctis clean his apartment. Prompto's parents were not home when he tried to see them. Gladiolus has packed camping equipment for the road, including cooking equipment, that Ignis surmises is for him. Noctis's remaining possessions are to be taken to the Citadel, and though Noctis insists otherwise, Gladiolus doubts the boxes they are being packed in will ever be opened again. After they depart for the trip, they will never see the apartment again because Noctis will be married. They wonder what the world outside the Crown City will be like. Ignis says the culture is similar to that of Insomnia thirty years ago. They finish up by playing some King's Knight. Regis and Clarus return from the interminable meeting late at night. Regis had called his old comrade Cid Sophiar earlier. Cid had demanded a personal visit in exchange for looking after Noctis, but Regis had to deny it. Regis is unhappy he can't be honest with Cid or even his own son. Clarus empathizes, as he similarly couldn't tell Gladiolus the true reason they are being sent away from the city. Regis ponders how people will remember his legacy, and apologizes to Clarus his actions will sully the Amicitia family name, as they are in the service of Caelum. Clarus says Regis doesn't need to apologize, as to him Regis is more than a king: a true friend. In the morning, Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto are awakened by Noctis's alarm while Ignis is already awake and ready. They head off to the Citadel. External links *Official PDF version Category:Final Fantasy XV Universe Category:Books Category:Final Fantasy XV